(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display for performing time divisional color display, a driving method thereof, and a backlight unit for the liquid crystal display
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which includes two panels and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy and interposed between the panels, controls the transmittance of light passing through the, liquid crystal layer by applying electric field to the liquid crystal layer and adjusting the field strength for displaying desired images. This LCD is a representative of flat panel display easy to carry, and, in particular, a TFT-LCD is mainly used, which employs thin film transistors (“TFTs”) as switching elements.
To implement color display in the TFT-LCD, each pixel represents any one of red R, green G and blue B (space divisional color display) or all of the pixels represent R, G and B colors depending on time (time divisional color display).
The space divisional color display represents colors by providing color filters of R, G and B in areas corresponding to pixel electrodes. In this case, it is possible to represent colors by transmitting lights from white light source such as a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), etc., into a liquid crystal layer and the color filters.
The time divisional color display displays color of the LCD by providing a light source of R, G and B (LED or a fluorescent lamp) separately.
A conventional time divisional color display scans all of the pixels according to operations of a gate driver and a data driver, and turns on red light sources. It scans all of the pixels again and turns on green light sources, and finally, scans all of the pixels again and turns on blue light sources. Therefore, it performs three frames, once for each of R, G and B, during one frame time (normally, 16.6 ms) in the space divisional color display. Accordingly, each duration of frames is decreased to 5.5 ms.